Mortal Kombat: Khaos
by darkassassin224
Summary: The Son of the Outworld emperor is here to ensure Shao Kahn's victory over Earthrealm, by any means necassary. M just to be safe. Maybe Mileena pairing later but we'll see...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is just a FanFic with an OC. Bear with me I'm still new to this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat just Khaos.**

Chapter 1: Kombat Begins

I stood in my Kombat gear waiting for the host to say something. I was wearing simple gear: Grey running shoes. Comfortable black bottoms, a matching plain black leather jacket that I let hang open. A grey hooded short underneath and I had the hood up. To complete the outfit a black piece of cloth over the bottom half of my face to cover my features. A sword was in a sheath on my back.

"Kombatants, in the coming days each of you will fight! Some are here of their own volition. Others were brought here by chance. This tournament, the most important Mortal Kombat Tournament in history, marks the tenth of nine Outworld victories." Shang Tsung said. He had a certain air of authority about him, although it was expected from the tournament host. I was trying to listen but some douche in a blue suit was hitting on a blonde in a hot military outfit. I was waiting for something to happen so first kombat could begin.

"Hey beautiful, Johnny Cage." He spoke like someone who thought they were the centre of the universe. Now I recognised him, this big-shot who was just a failed actor from Earthrealm.

"Good for you." The woman scoffed.

"What? Citizen Cage, Massive Strike, Ninja Mime? None of those ring a bell?"

"Kano." The woman said thoughtfully. Following her gaze I saw a man with a rough beard and an open sleeveless jacket. He had two knives strapped to his shins ready for use. He also had a long black dragon tattoo going up his left arm. But that wasn't the strangest thing, he had a metal plate on the right of his head with a glowing red eye. He fought for Outworld.

"Kano? Wasn't in that one." Cage said, wrapped in his own world. I was still watching him when something the old man said caught my attention.

"-if you manage to get that far and win. You will face one, final challenge: Me."

"That old geezers the final challenge?" He said turning to the blonde as Shang Tsung teleported next to him. "They may as well hand me the belt right now. They do have belts, right?"

Shang Tsung cleared his throat causing the man to startle causing me to smile.

"Appearances can be deceiving." He began to levitate back to his seat. "Our first kombatant will be mister Cage!"

The 'actor' stepped up. "Alright, who's it gonna be?"

"Reptile!" Shang Tsung called. Everyone turned their heads to the ceiling on the left of where Shang Tsung's throne is. Reptile showed himself and stepped up. The monks began to clap as Reptile leapt in front of the actor.

"Nice stunt, who's your agent?" Johnny Cage said, still thinking the tournament was just a Test of Might

"Begin!" Shang Tsung said sounding irritated.

Reptile rushed forward and threw a right hook at Cage's face but the actor did the splits and uppercutted Reptile in the nuts! Reptile bent over clutching his genitals.

Cage then pulled his arm back into a fist and it began to glow with a strange green energy then shake. He then brought it down into Reptile's head causing the Saurian to slip to the ground unconscious.

"That's right, ha! No one can beat me! And I'm taking you down, you down, you out, you out an' I'm taking you out..." He stopped and pointed at the military woman. "For dinner." He smiled and she just scoffed.

I couldn't believe Reptile had been beaten so easily. I saw Kitana lean down and whisper something in Shang Tsung's ear, he nodded.

The next match will be Johnny Cage, versus newcomer... Khaos!"

I stepped forward to the edge of the platform by Shang Taung's throne, then jumped to the arena by Johnny.

Took my stance and waited.

"Fight!"

The actor took a defensive stance so I stepped out of my stance and relaxed. I raised my right arm with my hand in a fist and Johnny flinched. I chuckled as my arm began to glow a dark red causing Cage to gasp. A ball began to glow in my hand and Johnny watched, transfixed, waiting for something to happen. I then flicked my hand out and the ball of energy blasted forward and hit Cage. As it made contact and knocked Johnny down I began to run forward. As I neared him I raised my right fist and leapt into the air. As gravity took hold I brought my fist down and hit him right between the eyes, his nose began bleeding instantly. I grabbed his throat and lifted him onto his knees. He began gurgling and trying to pull my hands away.

Still gripping his throat I stepped behind him and gripped the top of his head. I looked to Shang Tsung, waiting for him to say it.

"Finish Him!"

I sharply twisted his head to the left with a satisfying crunch. I let go and he dropped to the ground, dead. Neck snapped. I heard a man cry out so I looked and saw Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm wearing his classic blue and white robes and cone, straw hat. His eyes glowing white.

"Fatality!" Shang Tsung announced then stood up, " The tournament will resume at dawn!"

I stepped around the actor's body then stopped and knelt down. Raiden and Liu Kang began to approach me. I removed the actor's sunglasses then closed his eyes and replaced them.

"I fight for my father, and my realm. This wasn't your fault. May you find in death what you couldn't in life. Rest in peace Johnny Cage." I stood up to see Raiden with a blank expression and Liu Kang looking angry yet puzzled.

"I am glad you show respect for the dead, even if you were the one to kill them." Raiden said. Liu Kang was about to speak when I cut him off with another surprise.

"Lord Raiden, all dead deserve respect." I said as I bowed to the God. "He had the ability to be great, but instead used it for personal gain. I didn't want to kill him but where I was raised it's 'kill or be killed'."

"I understand, it is a pity circumstances aren't different, I'm sure you would have been a great fighter for Earthrealm."

"A pity." I replied sarcastically. "But I'm happy fighting for Kahn. Now I really have to go." He nodded and I walked away. This is going to be a good tournament.

**AN: So what did you guys think?** A little different from A New hero huh?


	2. Chapter 2: Close To Victory

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm back! this chapter sets up the rest kf the story so... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but Khaos.**

**Chapter 2: Close To Victory**

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yelled as he pulled the Shaolin Monk Kung Loa towards him. He followed with a vicious uppercut which knocked Kung Loa to the ground.

"You are not yet a warrior." Scorpion taunted.

Liu Kang and Raiden rushed to help him up.

"Listen when your Elders speak! You could not have won this fight." Raiden observed disappointedly.

I watched Scorpion turn and raise his fist at Shang Tsung as it burst into flames. "I have defeated the challenger, I demand Sub-zero!"

"You will demand nothing!" Shang Tsung replied in anger. "Nightwolf!"

The Native-American shaman stepped up. He had red tribal markings on his face, a black open leather vest, plain black trousers and brown leather boots that went up to his knees.

"You aggression is misplaced, my people have also been victimised." Nightwolf explained. "But I have found new ways of serving the Spirits."

"You no longer seek retribution?!" Scorpion yelled. "I will honour the memory of my Fallen."

"WAIT!" I yelled knowing I could interrupt any fight. "I make a challenge!"

"And to whom are you challenging?" Shang Tsung inquired and began smiling knowing of my power and intent.

"Liu Kang! Shoalin Monk of Earthrealm!" I turned to look him in the eyes. "Do you accept, or yield?"

He began to walk forward and this time was just wearing trousers, forearm guards and a headband.

"I accept the challenge!" He yelled brazenly. "And I shall win."

"We shall see, hopefully you'll be more of a challenge than your actor friend."

I tensed and stood in my fighting stance: My right arm bent so my hand was in front of my chest and my left arm was fully outstretched towards Liu Kang in a claw-type shape.

"FIGHT!"

The monk began by jumping into the air, outstretching his right leg and flew towards me in a flying kick. I stepped to the side, waited for a moment, then stuck my hand out. When Liu Kang saw what I was doing he tried to stop himself but it was too late. I grabbed his leg, swung him through the air and slammed him into the ground, head first, creating a small hole in the ground.

Liu Kang began to get up onto his hands and knees and was met with my right foot in his ribs. He cried in pain and spat out some blood.

"C'mon! Get up! I need a challenge!" I yelled caught up in the thrill of Kombat.

"Liu Kang, come on! You can win this!" The Thunder God called out support but I just laughed in a manner similar to my father.

Liu Kang had gotten to his knees so I stood and waited for him to stand up. When he finally stood he began to stumble towards me. When he reached me he threw a weak punch which just kind of glanced off of my chest.

I laughed again and threw a punch into Liu Kang's face causing him to stumble then stand there dazed.

"Finish Him!" Shang Tsung yelled.

"Prepare to die." I pointed and ridiculed. I gathered a red energy ball in my hand and prepared to kill him when a voice called out.

"I substitute myself for him!"

I turned to see Kung Lao having stepped forward after yelling out.

"Nice try but you've already been eliminated, now he dies."

I turned and fired the ball of energy I had been holding at Liu Kang that absorbed into his gut.

I waved my hand and the light began glowing out of his mouth. After a few seconds I closed my hand into a fist and Liu Kang's torso exploded into a shower of blood, bones and gore. Kung Lao and Raiden gasped while I just laughed evilly.

"I win! Fatality!"

Liu Kang's legs dropped to the ground and I was approached by the two fighters.

"Why did you kill him? That was a needless death!" Raiden began ti get angry.

"Because it furthered my father's cause, Earthrealm will lose." I turned to walk away.

"Your father," Kung Lao yelled. "Who is he?"

"You will come to know him as Master when he takes this realm." I began to smile with evil glee. "I know him as Father. He is called Shao Kahn."

**AN: So what did you think? Hope you guys don't mind I killed Liu Kang, but I wanted too.**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: One Less Lin Kuei

**Author's Note: Can't think of anything. Enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Just Khaos**

**Chapter 3: One Less Lin Kuei**

We were all gathered in Shang Tsung's throne room, the Outworld and Earthrealm warriors, as we all watched Scorpion defeat the two Lin Kuei warriors Cyrax and Sektor.

"I will defeat Sub-zero, but shall not kill him." Scorpion told the defeated warriors.

"Will not?" Everyone's heads turned to the direction of the doors. "Or cannot." It was Bi-Han, the Lin Kuei warrior known as Sub-zero. He was known as that due to his powers of cryokinesis, mastery of ice. He can create weapons, ice balls. ice clones, and can use his cryokinesis to slide across the ground and knock down enemies.

"You!" Scorpion began to approach Sub-zero. "You will pay for the death of my clan and family."

"To hell with your clan."

"No. To hell with you!" Scorpion grabbed Sub-zero and the pair disappeared in a column of flames.

I turned to Shang Tsung who was sitting on his throne.

"I am going to go to Outworld to inform my father on how the tournament is going, send someone to get me when the pair return."

"No, you will wait until the tournament ends and we will return together!" He tried to stop me but I knew his plans.

"I know what you plan to do if the Earthrealmer's win." He looked surprised. "You plan to destroy the island. The remaining Earthrealmers will either be killed by Oni in Goro's Lair or will be left on the island when it crumbles into the sea."

"I am impressed, I told no one of these plans."

"It was the logical backup plan should we fail. But we won't, that is why my father had chosen me to be here. So you can keep this island and he gets Earthrealm."

"Alright, but wait until the end of the tournament to contact your father. And remember, the more we kill in this tournament, the less for The Emperor's extermination squads to take care of."

"I underst-" A burst of flames appeared and Scorpion stood with his back to us, I could see what was in his hand and noticed Shang Tsung smiling.

The remaining Earthrealmers in the tournament Sonya Blade and Nightwolf were with their defeated allies Kung Loa and Jax. They all were shocked when Scorpion showed them what was in his hand, the skull and spine of Sub-zero. The so called 'Forces of Light' were all shocked and Raiden just began shaking his head.

Scorpion dropped his 'trophy' on the ground, screamed in anguish and disappeared in a burst of fire. The Earthrealmer's and Outworlder's began to leave save for Raiden and Cyrax. I stayed just around the corner to listen to their conversation.

"An unfortunate end, he once helped battle Shinnok and the Netherrealm armies." Raiden sounded almost sad.

"Scorpion will pay for this!" Cyrax sounded pissed off.

"Sub-zero's death was his own doing."

"His own doing?"

"The Lin Kuei have a history of making ruinous choices." Raiden countered. I heard a pair of footsteps begin heading towards the exit. "Such as the Cyber Initiative."

The footsteps stopped. "I am one of those speaking out against the Grandmaster's plan. Turn the Lin Kuei into glorified robots? It kills our intuition, our instincts."

"Did you speak out against the Lin Kuei's participation in this tournament?"

"We... We were invited by Shang Tsung."

"You were paid to kill Earthrealm warriors! If Outworld wins it means the end of all life on Earthrealm, including the Lin Kuei."

The footsteps continued until they eventually faded away. I saw a flash of light and heard a crack of thunder. Raiden was now gone.

I was about to step around the corner when I saw a portal opening. Quan Chi stepped through and walked towards Sub-zero's remains.

"Muahahahahah!" He began looking at the charred bones with evil intent. He pulled out a bag and used sorcery to place the remains in the bag, then walked back through the portal and began laughing again.

I waited until the portal closed before turning and heading out the back entrance to tell Shang Tsung what had transpired.

"We must tell Shao Kahn at once!" Shang Tsung began yelling.

"No, I know Quan Chi. He will resurrect Sub-zero as another enforcer, and Scorpion will be completely unaware that his new ally is his greatest enemy." I tried to calm him down.

"But Shao Kahn must still be informed."

"He will be told, after the tournament. When he begins merging our realm with Earthrealm I shall inform him. How he wants to deal with the free roaming sorcerer is up to him."

"As you wish. Son of Kahn."

"Sorcerer, you can call me Khaos, or my real name. Whatever you choose."

"We shall keep your identity a secret for now."

"The Thunder God his Shaolin lackey know who I am. But this should make no difference. Tomorrow the tournament ends and Earthrealm will fall!" I began laughing like my father and Shang Tsung began smiling knowing my father would give Shang Tsung his youth back.

For now I had to prepare, tomorrow I would most definitely be fighting. And tomorrow, Earthrealm will fall!

**AN: Nothing else to say except, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Victory!

**Author's Note: Here's the end of the first tournament. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: still just own Khaos**

**Chapter 4: Final Kombat**

"Nightwolf, you are the sole Earthrealm warrior to progress to this stage in the tournament, you have defeated every challenger! Bested the Shokan Goro! And now you will face, me!" Shang Tsung stood up and prepared for kombat. The Native-American Shaman was no match or Shang Tsung.

"Be wary Nightwolf, he is unlike anything you have fought before." Raiden warned him.

Nightwolf just nodded and took his stance. As Shang Tsung was busy fighting, I was the one sat on the throne.

"Fight!" I yelled and the two opponents charged at each other.

Nightwolf began glowing with a green aura and suddenly picked up momentum, charging at Shang Tsung. The sorcerer sidestepped and kneed Nightwolf in the gut causing him to double over. Shang then lifted his other knee and smashed Nightwolf in the face causing him to stand up.

But Shang didn't stop there, he began throwing punch after punch into different parts of Nightwolf. Face, face, chest, gut, face, gut, gut. Then jumped in the air and span with his leg out knocking Nightwolf to the ground. After a few seconds it became apparent Nightwolf could not stand.

"Finish Him!" I yelled, this was it! The end of Earthrealm, and Raiden couldn't stop it because he had not been challenged.

Shang Tsung pointed to the fallen Shaman. "Your soul is mine!"

Shang Tsung pointed his outstretched right hand towards Nightwolf's prone body and the hand began glowing green. A green aura began to glow around Nightwolf and he began screaming in pain. After a few moments of this a green ball came out of Nightwolfs body and his skin took on a grey kind of colour. The ball floated into Shang Tsung's hand and he absorbed it. His eyes momentarily glowed green. I stood up and walked over to Shang Tsung.

"Raiden! Inform your Gods that we have won!" I yelled and he hunched his shoulders. He walked over to us and then looked to the sky.

"Hear me Elder Gods! Earthrealm has lost! Shao Kahn now has the right to merge Earthrealm with Outworld!"

A large orange glow came from the sky, it was the sign the Elder Gods had spoken. We now own Earthrealm.

"Raiden," he looked me in the eyes. "Enjoy these few days of respite. In six days we shall return, and the merging shall begin!"

**AN: If anyone's confused. Sonya Blade, Kung Loa, Jax, Raiden and the Earthrealmer's from future Mk games are still alive.**

**See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Pits

**Author's Note: It's been a while but finally I'm back! I know it's been a while but I lacked inspiration. But here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**Chapter 5: The Pits**

"Well done, my Son."

I was in my father, Shoa Kahn's throne room. With me was the sorcerer Shang Tsung, my sister Kitana, her bodyguard Jade, the Tarkatan Baraka and the Shokan Prince Goro.

I bowed and then raised myself to full height. I was wearing my Kombat suit except for my mask and I wore my hood down. My sword was in my personal chambers.

"It was my pleasure to serve you Father, but it was Shang Tsung who defeated and killed the final kombatant Nightwolf." Shao Kahn looked towards the Sorcerer approvingly. "Because of this I request you revitalise him, return him his youth, we will need all the help we can get in the coming merge."

"What makes you think we would require assistance?"

"The Thunder God Raiden. I could imagine him being a pain in the ass."

This caused my father to laugh loudly, echoing through the throne room.

"You amuse me boy." He paused then stood up from his throne. "But yes, I shall return Shang Tsung's youth. I have need of him anyway. Everyone, in the next 4 days I suggest you train, rest, meditate or do whatever will help you be ready for when we merge the two realms."

I nodded an turned to leave with everyone but stopped next to Shang Tsung. "Don't make me regret this, sorcerer."

He smiled and said, "If your father needs my skills, I assure you I won't fail."

I nodded and headed out into the hallway and headed up to my room in one of the upper floors of the palace. I had a plain king-sized bed where my sword was, a bedside table with two drawers. A lantern rested on top and I kept the 'Book of Previous Outworld Emperors' in the top drawer and the second one was empty. I had a large cupboard filled with clothes for all different occasions, kombat, dining, the occasional party or public event. Next to the cupboard was a door which led to a bathroom. Next to the bathroom was a large hall, my personal training room. It had a range of training dummies, practice weapons and real ones ranging from knives and swords to tonfas and nunchucks. I had bows, crossbows and even a morning star!

I removed my jacket, shies and socks then sat cross-legged on the floor beside my bed. I placed my right hand on my right knee and did the same with my left. I closed my eyes and began breathing deeply, in through my nose an out through my mouth. I do this meditating to calm myself and sometimes receive visions of the future. A vision I had was of Liu Kang winning the tournament, I informed my father and he sent me to ensure that didn't happen. That's why I tried to remove Liu Kang as early as possible. So I did, and now the Shaolin Monk is dead.

I began to feel light headed and opened my eyes. I saw Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits but through a blueish tint. I was having a vision.

I saw the various tubes and tanks but my sight was pulled towards a bloodied operating table. On the table I could see a beautiful woman in nothing but bandages.

My 'vision sight' if you will, began honing in on the operating table. As she came into view I noticed a row of Tarkatan teeth on her face set into an oddly shaped smile. Her eyes were closed yet she had magenta coloured eye shadow on. She was beautiful. Anyone else would have been repulsed by the sharp fang-like teeth, but not me. I was mesmerised when all of a sudden her eyes shot open, she whispered a single word and the vision ended.

It was time for my eyes to shoot open as I returned to reality with a gasp. Her eyes, they were a yellowy golden, and her irises. They were like a snakes or a cats eyes.

But that wasn't the weirdest thing, the weirdest thing was the word she said. A name lost to the tears of Kombat. A name, my name, and that one word was more powerful than Kahn's hammer or Raiden's thunderbolt to me.

"Stan."

That was my name, my birth name. I hadn't been called that since before I became Khaos for the Mortal Kombat tournament. Father had given me a kodename so no one would recognise me except for our own forces. Not even Kano was informed on my identity, he just knew I had high authority in Outworld.

But now I'll have to tell my father about this, about this beautiful woman with an almost Tarkatan complexion.

"Father! Father!" I quickly walked into the throne room to see him conversing with a newly revitalised Shang Tsung.

"What is wrong?" Shoa Kahn said slightly normal after being interrupted.

I went and grabbed Shang by the collar. "This sorcerer has a woman held in his Flesh Pits with knowledge of my name!" I turned to face the sorcerer. "What say you?"

Shang Tsung merely smiled as my father answered for him.

"Release him, he was merely doing what I asked."

"What you asked?" I said disbelievingly.

"Yes, you see my Son: you have won your first Mortal Kombat tournament and so Earth is ours."

"I still don't get the relevance of this girl."

"I will not explain it. Shang Tsung, take my son to the Flesh Pits and reveal to him Mil- this girl."

Shang Tsung bowed, began to leave and motioned for me to follow.

Once in the Flesh Pits I instantaneously walked over to the table that was in my vision. There it was, stained with blood, but She was not there.

"Where is She?" I shouted and the sorcerer yet he remained silent. I heard footsteps running towards me so I turned and saw the woman from my vision run towards me and tackle me, yet I stayed stood up.

"Uuum, Shang! Why is there an almost naked woman hugging me?" I looked over at him and he was just chuckling. "I'm not complaining but who is she?"

She released me and took a few steps back. She was really beautiful, and was still wearing just bandages.

We stared at each other's eyes for a few moments before She spoke.

"My name is Mileena." She had a kind of sultry voice with a hint of psychotics. She was both Sexy and Scary. Beauty and Beast.

"I am Stan Kahn, heir to the realm of Outworld and future killer of The Thunder God, Raiden!' I then laughed maniacally. When I stopped I could see Mileena waiting patiently but tapping her foot a little impatiently.

"What? Was I reeeally that bad?"

Shang Tsung chuckled. "Go, get dressed for Kombat. To formally introduce the two of you, a sparring match is the way to do it."

I nodded and began to leave the Pits but Mileena stopped me by saying. "See you soon big boy." Then blew me a kiss.

I didn't turn but playfully reached my arm out and acted as if I grabbed something.

"Count on it."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if Mileena seems OOC it's because I wanted to capture her less 'evil murderer' side, and wanted to show what she would be like around allies.**


	6. Chapter 6: 'Save the Formalities'

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, had writer's block and (spoiler alert) suck at writing fight scenes.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own MK. If I did, lots of chars would still be alive.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 6: 'Save The Formalities...'**

Mileena stood a few meters in front of me in her stance. She was now wearing a new attire, but it was no less revealing than the bandages. A mask like Kitana's hid her tarkatan teeth, yet it was magenta coloured, like the rest of her outfit.  
Shang Tsung began introductions "On one side we have the Son of Kahn, heir to the thro-"  
"Save the formalities..." I spoke with authority. "Let's fight!"  
I ran forward and Mileena ran to greet me with a right hook. I ducked under it and punched her in the gut then span round with my leg outstretched and sweeped her over.  
I stood up and kicked her in the ribs then took a few steps back.  
"That it?" I mocked.  
She disappeared in a flash of light, the same colour as her clothes then dropped to the ground in the same flash of light and landed in a crouch.

"If only you were so lucky." Mileena was getting angry. She took a running sprint at me and summoned a sai in her right hand. Mileena attempted to shiv me in the gut but I teleported behind her in a flash of red, and elbowed her in the back.  
I turned and grabbed each side of her head, jumped up, tucked my legs back, and dropped my knees into her back, with a sickening, satisfying crunch.  
"Aaaagh!" Mileena screamed in pain. I got off of her and took a few steps back shaking my head disappointedly.  
After a few moments of struggling she manage to get to her feet, surprisingly. I saw a burst of pink energy so I shifted my stance to counter her teleport. But instead of teleporting she curled into a ball and rolled towards me at impossible speeds!  
I wasn't expecting it and was bowled over. Mileena lifted her right leg, and stabbed just below my right shoulder, then sharply pulled it out. Blood began instantly welling from the wound. I fired a small blast of red energy which sent Mileena smashing into one of the walls.  
"Nice one, didn't realise we were drawing blood," I summoned my sword into my right hand. "But now, it's my turn."  
I rushed towards her just as she was getting to her feet and swept her legs with my right foot. Mileena landed on her back so I crouched and held my sword against her throat. Lightly enough that it wouldn't cause serious damage, but enough so she bled.  
"I win." I whispered. Then I removed the sword from her throat and wiped the blood on her skimpy top. I stood up and headed to leave, turned my head. "Nice outfit, it suits you."  
Then walked out, hearing her giggle.

I like her.  
_

"Father, you called for me?" I stood in front of my father's throne, having just been told he needed to see me.  
"Ah yes," Shao Kahn said. "I see you and Mileena have already gotten... acquainted so to speak?"  
"Yeah," I rubbed the spot where she stabbed me with her heel. "That was, uh... fun, I guess."  
"I'm sure" he said with a chuckle. "But I have more important matters to discuss, I am assigning you a bodyguard."  
I raised an eyebrow. "A bodyguard? Really? I can handle myself."  
"I know you can, but Kitana has Jade so you can have a bodyguard as well."  
"Oh I see, what's good for one's good for the other."  
"Grow up brother." A voice came from behind me.  
"Oh and here she is now, daddies pretty fuckin' princess herself!" I turned to see Kitana dressed in her battle attire walking in, swaying her hips like she owned Outworld, followed closely by the caramel-skinned beauty Jade.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shao Kahn yelled, "I will have silence, you're both acting like a pair of school children. Now Stan as I was saying, Kitana and Jade are childhood friends, and so is your bodyguard."  
"Father I had no true friends except maybe..." The gears in my head began turning, and I began smiling. "You didn't?!"

"Oh yes he did!" I turned to the large throne room's doors to see someone I assumed had moved on or died. He had short, messy black hair. Black trousers with a brown fur belt, black boots, and a black vest on. Over this he had simple torso armour, which was a dark silvery grey. Adorned with golden accents running along the whole armour. On his back the golden accents pointed towards his crest: 3 half moons all facing away from each other, sort of like the Biohazard symbol. On each shoulder he had triangular pads similar to Scorpion's, but they were made of Outworld steel, and were gold. A katana sword hung sheathed on his left hip, probably used more than his fists.

"Daedalus? I asked in disbelief.  
"The one and only." Daedalus replied with the same cockiness as always. "I'm your new bodyguard."  
"Okay, daddy... Thanks." I turned back to my friend, "You have some explaining to do. Where you been? What ya been doing?"  
"Well I became a merc at aged 16 to earn some cash, and when I was 18 I began learning martial arts and sword practice from some fat guy who repeatedly whooped my ass. Then on my 19th birthday last week, I was approached by your father's men and asked to guard his son... You!"  
"So not a lot then?" I asked disapprovingly.  
"Oh, and what have you done recently that was so great?!"  
"Secured Outworld's tenth Mortal Kombat Victory, we invade in 5 days and merge Earthrealm with Our realm." I smiled smugly.  
"Okay that does beat mine." Daedalus looked at the ground in despair. Ha! Knew it!  
"Don't worry, not many people can say they helped merge two realms, now you can be a person to say that." I tried to cheer him up. "How's about I introduce you to my sister, Kitana."  
"We already know each other moron." Kitana said spitefully.  
"Bitch"  
"Arrogant asshole."  
"Outworld whore."  
"Stupid impudent monkey!"  
"Hey!" Daedalus randomly bursted! "You say that being a monkey is an insult?! I'm part monkey! Look at this fucking tail!"  
His fur belt unraveled and flicked out behind him, just above his trousers. So he hid his tail by making it look like a belt! Smart bastard.  
"That's pretty cool." I said in awe.  
"I didn't mean to offend you I apologise." Kitana said. Did that snob just apologise?  
"No, no. I should apologise, I didn't mean to get angry, it's just, I was always called monkey-boy so I learnt thatI could disguise my tail as a belt." Daedalus explained.  
"I never knew." Kitana looked closer at it. "Can I stroke it?"  
"That wouldn't be good, it's highly sensitive. If someone grabs or pulls it I lose muscle control, and it's attached to my spine so you could break that with my tail."  
"Huuuuh." Kitana was dumbfounded by Daedalus' tail.  
"What's all the comotion about?" Came an almost childlike voice from behind me. Two arms snakes around my body and Mileena's head appeared on my right shoulder.  
"Hello Mileena, this is Daedalus my new bodyguard but old friend. He's extremely adept at using bodily energy or chi, to create energy beams. Whereas I can create explosives and weapons, shields... He just fires Ki blasts and stuff. His powers compliment mine."  
"But I thought your powers were..." She lifted her hands in front of my face. "Maximum."  
"Have you been watching me as I sleep?" I asked worried how she new my dreams.  
"Maybe." Her hands returned to my stomach.

"Ahem." Daedalus cleared his throat auspiciously. "Who's this? She's pretty."  
"And Stan's." Mileena said harshly.  
"You say that as if you're a weapon to use." I said.  
"Use me if ya want." She whispered in my ear.

"As much as I love this meeting, it's getting late." Father said. "Stan, Kitana, Jade and Mileena, you know where your beds are... BARAKA!"  
"Yes master?" The tarkatan came running.  
"Show our new guest his quarters." Our father ordered.  
One by one we all departed, I could tell Mileena was following me so I teleported to my room.

I began undressing when a knock came at the door.  
"Go away Mileena!" I called out. I saw my door slowly open, I thought I told her to go away.  
One leg stepped in, then the other. Mileena was wearing her magenta kombat attire with the mask.  
"Mileena why are you wearing the mask?" She just shrugged. "You know you don't have to cover up, I find your teeth... Beautiful."  
She looked down at the floor. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."  
I walked over and shoved her into the door slamming it shut. I grabbed her mask and ripped it off. I then held my hand in front of her teeth and concentrated. My palm began glowing with my red energy and soon enough, Mileena's mouth began to close and her tarkatan teeth became human.  
"Tah dah." I said sarcastically and walked slowly back to my bed. "You can now switch between these human features and your tarkatan teeth with just a thought, test it out blah blah blah... Good night Mileena."  
She stood pressed against the door stunned, not knowing what to do. After about three minutes she whispered thank you and hurried off.

Well finally, now I can get some sleep!

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get here but it's here! Hopefully you'll stick around and I promise the mext update won't take as long and will be exploring Daedalus' character. Maybe...**


End file.
